fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!/References
* This is one of the many episodes/comics where Timmy disguises as an animal. In this case, a hummingbird and a squirrel along side Cosmo and Wanda. * This is also the fourth time Timmy turns into something, having previously done so in Apartnership, A Mile in My Shoes, The Switch Glitch and Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary. If you also count Channel Chasers, Hassle in the Castle, Parent Hoods ,When Nerds Collide, Mice Capades, Fly Boy, Teacher's Pet, A Boy and His Dog-Boy, Snack Attack, Gone Flushin', Booby Trapped, and The Hungry Games, he changes a total of 16 times throughout the series. * It is revealed that Timmy Turner was the reason Denzel Crocker lost his fairies and went insane about them, although Cosmo is also to blame by turning on the microphones. * March 15, 1972 is the date that Denzel Crocker lost Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents and became a hunchback, lost most of his hair, and other defects due to being overexposed to the laser used by Jorgen von Strangle to wipe Crocker's memory. * This is the final episode where Frankie Muniz voices Chester. Jason Marsden, who voiced Chester in the TV movie, Abra-Catastrophe!, would take over the role permanently starting with Which Witch is Which? * Timmy says, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" and makes crazy poses like Crocker normally does when he learns that he previously had them. * The reason the Dinklebergs live next door to the Turners is because Mr. Turner took the "For Sale" sign in front of their house and tossed it backwards, causing it to land in the neighboring house in which the Dinklebergs shortly pulled up and bought. * Crocker's car license plate reads "FAIRIES". * Crocker had an evil babysitter named Vic, who highly resembles Vicky. * Principal Waxelplax was once in love with Crocker until their college years when she found out how crazy he was at his presentation. * It is revealed that Geraldine is the first name of Timmy's principal. * Dinkleberg was once the boyfriend of Mrs. Turner from when they were kids until college when he ended their relationship after he got rich from his pants. * Mr. Turner was once a janitor while in college. * It's revealed that Timmy's hat is pink because Mr. and Mrs. Turner had bought it, along with other girl toys, expecting to have a girl instead of a boy. * Denzel Crocker was considered a hero in Dimmsdale thanks to the help of Cosmo and Wanda as a kid, though he became hated once everyone's mind was wiped. * There was similar news reporter to Chet Ubetcha in the 1970s named Nanette Ubetcha. * This is the first time Denzel Crocker appears a kid. Other appearances include Hassle in the Castle, Birthday Bashed!, Turner & Pooch, Let Sleeper Dogs Lie, and Animal Crockers. * Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, and Mr. Dinkleberg went to Dimmsdale Elementary School. * In the early 1990s Mr. and Mrs. Turner were into Grunge. * In the opening shot in the 1990s, a Clinton/Gore bumper sticker can be seen on the back of a car. *The car Dinkleberg and his wife have in early-90s was a 1976 Porsche 911 Carrera. *Principal Waxelplax' early-90s car was a 1965 Ford Galaxie Convertible. * When 70's Jorgen forbids Timmy and his fairies from ever returning to March 1972, he allows then to visit other months of that year on the proviso they don't interfere with the election of "President McGovern", thus suggesting Timmy (or another god-child) somehow caused that year's presidential election to end in Democratic candidate George McGovern winning instead of Republican candidate Richard Nixon. * This episodes also features the predestination paradox as Timmy Turner is the cause of Denzel Crocker losing his fairy godparents while Timmy tried to prevent it, inadvertently revealing his godparents and getting them taken away. * In the beginning of the episode, if you look closely at A.J.'s DNA tracking device, it says that Mr. Crocker is 5’10” tall, weighs 128 pounds, and his hair is "fake". * During his speech as a child, Denzel Crocker claims that he was born in a log cabin. He also revealed that he has always wanted a pony. **In the first episode of Danny Phantom, another cartoon made by Butch Hartman, Jack Fenton says that he was born in a log cabin and he always wanted a pony. This is a reference to this episode. * This reveals that Mr. Turner has been jealous of the Dinklebergs since the 70's. * This reveals that Denzel Crocker used to have Fairy Godparents when he was a child. * This is the first time a device is used to wipe someone's memory, also establishing that when your fairy's existence is reveal, all memory of them is erased. *If Crocker was 10 years old on March 14, 1972, it means that he was born in 1962. **This means that when the episode was released in America in 2003, he is 41 years old. **However, this is retconned in "Timmy's Secret Wish!", when he is stated to be 43. * Men In Black - The way that Jorgen and the fairies in black made Denzel Crocker and the other people forget about fairies is the same way Agent K and Agent J wiped people memories. The sound effects are also the same. * She Blinded Me with Science'' -''' '' ''The General's line: "He promised to blind us with science!" is a reference to this song. * 'Flashdance, Michael Sembello - "Wow! She's a maniac, that's for sure!" - Dad says this when Mom is dancing in place, then sits down and water splashes on her. This is in reference to the popular 80s movie "Flashdance". Also, the phrase "She's a maniac" appears in the song "Maniac", which was used in that movie. * Devo - The four guys with the keyboards in red hats that were seen entering the Belinda Carlisle Auditorium are based on the new wave band Devo. * Back to the Future - When Timmy travels to the 80's, you can see a DeLorean leave to time-travel. Also, March 15, the day where Crocker lost his fairy godparents, is also the day where George McFly (one of the main characters of the BTTF Trilogy) was murdered by (another main character) in the alternate 1973 (also known as "1973A"). * March 15 - The date, March 15, is also known as the , the date Julius Caesar was assassinated. In Hungary, March 15th is a national holiday. * - Timmy's parents used a "U-Lug" moving truck when they bought their home in the 1990s. * - In the 80's, The Dimmsdale University's Auditorium's name is Belinda Carlisle Auditorium. * - Chet Ubetcha used to be taller, but was made short by the radiation from a bulky 80's cellular phone resembling the that he was holding next to him. * When Mrs. Crocker was bringing Mr. Crocker a March 15 cake, the background behind her briefly shows the outside, even though the scene is taking place in Mr. Crocker's bedroom. * If you pay attention to Crocker's shadow while he's giving his speech, during the whole thing, his shadow's mouth stays in one position. * Also, Mr. Turner was called "Dad" back then in Father Time!, but in this episode when Timmy calls him that, his Dad does not recognize that name and attempts to correct Timmy with his real one, but is interrupted by a truck. **Since "Father Time!" takes place in 1970 and this takes place in 1972, it is possible that Mr. Turner outgrew the name to the point of not remembering it. *In the 80s scene some thing were non-existent yet, just like the DeLorean of Back In The Future or the music career of Belinda Carlisle. :Timmy: And tomorrow’s March 15. If you guys don’t remember being his fairies then Crocker must’ve done something to lose you forever. :Wanda: We fairies are masters of disguise! :Cosmo: I know I'd never do anything to give myself away! :70's Cosmo: Hi, Ice Cream Man! Hi, group of children! Hi, birdie! I can fly too, 'cause I'm a fairy! [flies around] Wheeeeeeeee! :70's Wanda: (grabs 70's Cosmo by the ponytail) Get in here you idiot! ---- :Mr. Turner: Thanks, Denzel Crocker, now I'm going to go stare angrily at Dinkleberg. :Denzel Crocker: Here let me help you with that. (pushes down Dad's eyebrows before Dad storms off to glare at Dinkleberg) ---- :Denzel Crocker: OUT OF MY WAY!!! ---- :Wanda: What's so special about March 15? :Cosmo: Is it "Be Kind to Squirrels" Day? :Timmy: No! Every kid knows the March 15th is the day Mr. Crocker is at his meanest! ---- :Timmy Turner: This whole decade is a fashion disaster! ---- :Timmy Turner: You should be hiding! It's March 15th! :(Every kid stops after hearing this) :Chester: March 15th! This is not a drill! [shows Crocker parking, stepping out of his van, and then stick a snake tongue out of his mouth] :A.J.: Everyone run to the United States Learning Institution! ---- :Timmy: This is ridiculous! It happens every year. I'm sick of Crocker making us all miserable! ---- :80s Dad: Wow! She's a maniac, that's for sure! ---- :Denzel Crocker: Mother! What's the matter with you!? :Dolores-Day Crocker: I was only trying to cheer you up. What happened to the perky little ball of sunshine that used to be my son? :Denzel Crocker: That child doesn't exist anymore. I can't even remember a time I was happy. ---- :Timmy: Fairy Godparents!!! :Cosmo and Wanda: (smacks and hits him with their hands) :Timmy: Thanks for not using the oar. ---- :Wanda: Look! There's your mommy. And she still has you in her tummy. :Cosmo: I thought she loved Timmy. Why'd she eat him? ---- :70's Jorgen: Disco? :Jorgen Von Strangle: With myself? :70's Jorgen and Jorgen: Outrageous! [both poof to a disco dance floor and start dancing] ---- :80's Principal Waxelplax: Denzel, no! I'm in love with a psychotic moron. ---- :80's Wanda: Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. :80's Cosmo: (looks at fireworks behind him, Wamp sound) Must...resist...stupidity impulse... :Timmy: Wanda, Kill the power! I have to get Denzel away from that microphone! :Cosmo: What do I do? :Timmy and Wanda: DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! :Cosmo: Must...resist...stupidity...impulse... (poofs up jack in the box) Not...resisting...well...! ---- :90's Crocker: '(''driving his van) I can't wait to get to my first day as a teacher. Where there's a school, there's kids! And where there're kids there're.. FAIRY GODPARENTS!! (he crashes his van on Principal Waxelplax's car) :'''90's Crocker: Geraldine?! :90's Principal Waxelplax: I'm your boss now! Call me Principal Waxelplax. ---- :80's Crocker: FAIRIES! ---- :Timmy: OMG, Denzel Crocker must have, FAIRLY ODDPARENTS!!!!! :Denzel Crocker: WHY DON'T ANY OF THE THINGS I WISH FOR EVER BECOME REALITY?! * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials